


A Delicate Bloom

by BethT4



Series: A Collection of Hollow Quotes [1]
Category: Purple Hyacinth (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 12:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23911693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BethT4/pseuds/BethT4
Summary: "This flower you gave me... when dark thoughts creep into my head I gaze at it and think of you."- Elderbug, Hollow Knight
Series: A Collection of Hollow Quotes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723561
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Delicate Bloom

Lauren leaned back in her chair, her eyes glanced at the small hyacinth on her desk. A small bud poked out above the delicate and thin leaves. She let out a small sigh as she reread the documents.  
“Why did you have to go and get yourself killed?”  
Dropping her pen on her desk, she recounted the events of that night. It was like every night they spent together working deep into the night, planning their next moves. Then before they could even begin, a gunshot was heard close by. They both jumped up, grabbing their weapons, rushing to investigate. Then, there he was. The last apostle, and the leader, standing together over a body. Quick as ever, Kieran swiftly finished off the apostle, but the leader was ready. If he was going to die, his killer was going down with him.  
-  
The door opened, pulling her out of her thoughts, and Lauren sat up in her chair. Her uncle, Tristan, stood in the doorway.  
“Are you okay? I know it’s only been a few months, but just like Dylan, you have to get over him.”  
“I- I’m fine,” Lauren gave him a small smile, “I’m just closing up this case.”  
“Okay, just take your time,” he gave a sliver of a nod and retreated back into his own office.  
She shut the thick file and opened the drawer. One of his daggers sitting there. She let out a shaky breath and grabbed the stamp next to it. Sealing the envelope and placing it in the file folder. She stood up and grabbed the file. Heading out of her room, she grabbed his coat that he gave her and left. She stopped by the department dropping off the case file.  
Although the Phantom Scythe ceased to exist, crime still persisted. Rates have been lower than ever, but the fear continued to loom over the citizens. Breathing in the cool, autumn air, she heard her name being called.  
“Lauren! Where are you headed?”  
Kym, suddenly, appearing by her side.  
“To the cemetery,” she softly replied.  
“O-oh. Do you want me to accompany you?” A melancholy tone rested in her voice.  
“I’ll be fine, why don’t you head home to WIll?”  
“I don’t need your ability to know you’re lying, but if you insist,” she playfully rolled her eyes.  
“I’ll see you at the precinct tomorrow then,” Though slight pain showed in her eyes, Kym gently smiled as she headed off.  
Lauren gave a small wave and continued on her way. When she reached his grave she placed a small ringlet of hyacinths on the stone. Dark thoughts flooding through her brain.  
“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you,” she choked out.  
Tears began to stream down her face, slowly falling down her cheeks as she wiped them away. She looked at the crown of hyacinths. The little memories came back to her. The time where he gave her a hyacinth, she was scared he was about to kill her. Instead, much to her surprise, he gently caressed her cheek and kissed the top of her forehead. She recounted the time where he twirled her around during their first real dance. They were in the cave, they just made amends when Kieran brought up the dance from when they were luring in Anslow. He turned on a bit of music, and they began to slowly dance in the cave.  
She wiped away her tears.  
“Wait for me, Kieran.”  
She let out a sliver of a smile. Melancholy filled her heart, but she was thankful. Thankful to all of the gods that allowed her to meet him. Though they’ve been through thick and thin, they were partners. Despite declaring they’ll never work together again, fate threw them together, and they were partners through it all. They will forever be partners, in this lifetime and the next.  
“Goodbye.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tysm for reading, I hope you'll read my collection of Hollow Knight quotes twisted into more PH fics for the official server


End file.
